


Mario Kart + Domestic+ Couch

by CassieJohnson05



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Mac & Riley are lying on the couch after a mission being all domestic and cute. “Move in with me.” Mac whispered as he intwines his hand with her freehand.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Mario Kart + Domestic+ Couch

Mac and Riley have only been dating for last three months. When they’re not at the Phoenix Foundation or on a dangerous mission they’re lying the couch at Mac’s place just being with each other. As Riley’s playing Mario Kart her head is in Mac’s lap. He can’t help but smile as he watches her get all focused on the game. He can’t help but think of how much better his life is because she’s in it. “Move in with me.” Mac whispers as he intwines his hand with her freehand.

“Wait what did you just say?” Riley stops in the middle of her second lap of Mario Kart so she could sit up get a better read of his facial expressions. She can see that he’s serious.

“Riles, I know you heard me. Move in with me.” He smiles and looks at her trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Riley just takes a second to come to terms with what he said. She gets up and starts rambling, “we’ve only been together for a few months. I still have 6 months left on my lease.”

Mac gets up to stop her from going further into her rant. “I realize that we haven’t been together long but we’ve already lived together once before. You’re practically over here all the time anyways. I just thought that it would be easier if you moved in. You and I have known each other for quite some time, so I don’t think much would change, Riley.” Mac said as he takes her hands in hers.

“I can see your point but if I moved in, it would be different from before. I wouldn’t just be your roommate this time. Not to mention I’d be sleeping in your bed instead of the guest room. We could end up hating each other which would in fact lead to us breaking up. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you because we rushed moving in together.”

“You’re the best roommate I’ve ever had. Don’t tell Bozer. I’d never hear the end of it. You’re already sleeping in my bed that wouldn’t nothing change. I just thought that it would be easier for you if you moved back in. I could never hate you. You and I breaking up is never an option. Yes, it took me forever to get to this point. I’m not about to let you go that easy. I can’t imagine not having you in my life. I’m a better man and that’s all because of you. In the meantime I’ll be here waiting if you’re ever ready to move in.”

“I appreciate the offer. You being in my life has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I still remember the day we met as if it was yesterday. I was in prison and you freed me with nothing but a paperclip. My mind was blown away. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone but I’m not ready to rush it. We need to be smart about things. I promise that once my lease is up in 6 months and if you still want me to move in then we can come back to this conversation.” Riley sighs as she looks into Mac’s blue eyes.

“That’s alright. I remember that day. I remember not even knowing you for all of two seconds but I was fascinated by you. You asked me what I did and I said something cheesy like, ‘You hack computers and I hack everything else’. We’ve made quite the team from day one. So we’ll revisit this in 6 months. I have all the time in the world. You’re worth the wait, Ms. Davis.” Mac smiles as pulls her into an embrace kissing the top of her head.

“I love you, Mac.”

“I love you too, Riles. Now come on, let’s go to bed.” Mac said as he turned off the TV and the lights as he took her hand in his leading her to his bed—their bed— where he’d hold her as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all. 
> 
> This is just a little something I came up with on the fly. We got to see Mac & Riley being all cute and domestic in the quarantine episode so I wanted more! This isn’t a drabble or one shot by my definition.


End file.
